


Don't Call Me Peanut

by chadleymacguff



Series: Heart of Gold [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was leaving the library late one evening when Scott called. He was going on and on about how Stiles never did anything anymore but avoid people by diving into work. Even if that were true, which is was, Stiles wasn’t going to admit it. <br/>“Well I have the solution to all of your virgin woes!” Scott shouted.<br/>Not really what you expect to hear when answering the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished. I think that this might be one of the only chapters not fueled by a song, weird.
> 
> It took a lot longer than expected to finish the one because I wasn't quite sure how far I wanted it to go into the story without taking away from future chapters. If that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my lovely beta Reyne (stereks) for giving me notes!

The buzzing of the alarm filled his room with that horrible robotic sound. It mimicked that of a real rooster calling out to the rising sun. At this particular point he was regretting choosing that tone. Stiles liked to keep his room pretty neat and have minimal posters hanging from the walls. He was regretting that decision too as the sound reverberated off of the walls back to his ears in surround sound. Stiles yanked the plug from the wall, taking a moment to enjoy the quiet from under his pillow. His peace was short lived as his phone vibrated against the hard surface of his nightstand making an even louder commotion.

He huffed trying to ignore the ring until finally admitting defeat and sitting up to answer the phone. It was Scott, of course.

“What do you want Scott! It’s Saturday morning.” His voice was low and grated with irritation.

If there was one thing that Stiles enjoyed, it was his sleep. He didn’t get many pleasures in life and god knows that he was starting to run on fumes. He’d been running himself ragged trying to keep up his GPA, taking extra college prep courses and AP classes for college credit.

“Stiles it’s like two in the afternoon dude.”

He looked at his phone and read the time at the top of the screen. Just above Scott’s name, there it was clear as day _2:04PM._ His dad must have reset his alarm again so that he could sleep in. Stiles’ dad was always doing stuff like that. He knew that his heart was in the right place but it was incredibly annoying, especially when he’d set his alarm for noon for a reason.

“Stiles! You still there?”

He pulled the phone back up to his ear.

“Yeah. My dad must have reset my alarm again. Give me like, twenty minutes and I’ll be over to pick you up.”

Stiles hit END CALL and fell back onto his mattress with a grunt. Now he was running late, he hated being late. The one thing that he didn’t want to be late for was Lydia’s party. Stiles was really just running late to be early. He was going to get up at noon and find the perfect outfit to impress. Scott even volunteered to help him pick something out for her birthday as kind of the icing on the cake.

Stiles had been infatuated with Lydia for as long as he could remember. It was almost unhealthy how much he was obsessed with the girl. Regardless of expressed interest, Lydia never gave him the time of day. Why would she? She was perfect, smart, beautiful and everyone liked her. She didn’t have to settle for someone like Stiles, not with someone like Jackson around. Beacon Hills resident golden boy. He was athletic, good looking, relatively smart, really just everything a girl like Lydia would be looking for. While he liked to think that he wasn’t a slouch in the looks department and he had one of the highest GPA’s in the school and he was quite charming in his own way if he did say so himself; the likeliness of her ever batting those gorgeous eyes his direction was years down the line in his plan to ‘get Lydia Martin to fall in love with me’. But things were really looking up this year. Lydia had actually talked to him and they’d hung out on multiples occasions, yes in a friend setting but it was better than nothing. She even invited him to her birthday party. Of course everyone was invited to her birthday party but she invited him personally and she only does that for certain people. Of course Scott wanted to rain on his parade by telling him that she invited him and Allison personally too but he wasn’t going to let it faze him. Lydia was finally going to see Stiles as more than just a friend.

Getting a girlfriend like Lydia would really just put the cherry on top of his year. He was captain of the debate team, he’d been accepted to his college of choice with a scholarship – even though his dad told him he didn’t have to bust his ass trying so hard to get one because he had a college fund, he really didn’t want his dad to have to worry about sending his only son to college – Stiles was even at the top of his class. Granted he was number three but with people like Lydia and Danny graduating with him, that was to be expected. He could take a little comfort in the fact that he beat out little miss perfect Disney princess Allison for the spot.

He pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and tossed shirts across the room until he found a suitable one to wear to a Lydia Martin party. Stiles grabbed his pants that were draped over his desk chair, that he’d worn the day before, who was really going to notice, and dashed out of his room down to his jeep. There was a note under one of the windshield wipers.

_Reset your alarm. Don’t work too hard.  
\--Dad_

Stiles folded up the letter with a sigh and placed it into his back pocket, before heading off to Scott’s house. Scott was standing on the lawn kicking at something Stiles couldn’t see from his side of the car.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to get here. You’re late dude.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors for Scott to get in.

“You know you could always pick me up.”

“That’s not very chivalrous of you.”

Scott batted his eyelashes with pursed lips. Stiles gave him a fake laugh shifting into drive and pulling away from his house.

\--

They got to the party about fifteen minutes early. Stiles wanted to be earlier than that but Scott kept offering his nagging wisdom of seeming too eager. That’s the last thing that he wanted, to play pushy suitor to her Penelope. But Scott didn’t understand that he was working with a small window of opportunity. Lydia had finally broken up with Jackson long enough for it to look permanent and long enough for her to get over it and him not to look desperate for her affection. Tonight was his shot.

Scott presses his finger on the doorbell. He had to, Stiles was too busy carrying a ridiculously large box of god knows what. Most likely filled with any assortment of things that he’d bought over the past year all stuffed into some oversized package with a tag labeled ‘from Stiles’. Scott tried to talk him out of doing it, to play it cool, but cool wasn’t how he wanted to play it. He needed a big gesture, something she’d remember.

Allison answered the door with a smile, looking perfect as always. She was wearing a floral dress the accentuated her skin and features, her hair up in a half bun/half braid. Lydia mostly likely dressed and styled her, she was really big on dressing people. No one really seemed to mind cause she had impeccable taste.

Allison first looks at Scott, letting out a pleasant ‘hi’ with her vibrant smile. She then notices Stiles. Her eyes glancing over him in an emotion he could register as being tickled somewhere in her chest. She lifted her hand to cover the fact that she was laughing.

“What is that?”

Stiles looked down at the box in his hands. Bright red bow topping the pink polka dotted parcel wider than his chest.

“I assume you mean my present. This is from me. No one else tack your name on it.”

He struggled to look menacing, pointing a finger out from below the shape that was nearly consuming his body.

Allison stepped aside to let the boys in. Stiles stepped forward only to be stopped by the frame of the door.

“Can one of you guys like grab the other side or something?”

He was left alone at the front door, the two of them walking off holding hands to the area Lydia had set aside to entertain guests. Stiles got inside just in time to watch Lydia come down the stairs. She moved in almost slow motion, her figure accented by circular cutouts in her all black dress, her hair cascading to one side. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. As if trying to figure out what the hell was this massive box doing in her house. It took about half a second for her to ignore Stiles, as she often did, and turn towards her guests and leave him with just the clicking of her heels against the hardwood.

Guests slowly arrived one by one, Lydia serving everyone drinks like the good hostess that she was. Stiles would see her periodically throughout the night enjoying some of her spiked punch but only enough to enjoy the taste, never enough to be sloppy. There were too many people circulating around her house for her not to keep tabs on everyone.

Stiles spent most of the evening hanging around Scott and Allison. They provided little on the conversational front as they spent most of the night making out. It wasn’t until Lydia came over to pull Allison off of Scott for assistance making more drinks that he even exchanged words with Scott since they’d arrived.

“Dude you haven’t really said anything to her all night. What are you waiting for?”

Stiles shushed him, pressing his index finger to his lips. He’d had a few cups of punch already so he was a bit tipsy.

“You can’t rush these things. They require stealth and finesse.”

He took another gulp from his cup, scrunching his face from the bitterness of the alcohol.

“Well if you’re going to make your move you should do it now.”

“Why?”

“Cause Jackson just walked in.”

Stiles snapped his head in the direction of the door to see a well-dressed Jackson enter the party.

“Oh come on! How am I supposed to compete now?”

Scott gripped him by the shoulders giving him a gentle shake.

“Calm down. You just need to get a few minutes alone with her.”

“How the hell am I going to pull that off? She’s a beautiful social butterfly flitting around with everyone.”

Scott made eye contact with Allison from across the pool.

“You leave that up to me.”

Stiles never really liked when Scott had a plan for anything. It usually didn’t end well for him. He turned his head to look over a Jackson who was making his way over to Lydia by the punch bowl, when he noticed Scott stop him to talk. Stiles didn’t even notice he’d even moved. He then saw Lydia go into the house. That’s when he felt the buzzing in his pocket.

**Now’s your chance DON’T MESS IT UP**

He’d have to thank Allison and Scott later. Stiles rushed into the house trying not to bump into all of the people that blocked his way and keeping out of eyeshot of Jackson the wonder boy. He found her in the kitchen rinsing something in the sink. Lydia must have seen him come in from the corner of her eye because she just turned and smiled at him in that special way she always did. He loved that smile. It was the kind that just made his insides melt.

“Enjoying the party?”

Her voice was perky as she picked up a tray with clean glasses. He couldn’t help but wonder how she could be so full of energy when it seemed like she’d been running herself ragged mingling.

“Uh yeah. It’s really hoppin.”

_OH GOD. Why did I just say that?_

Lydia smiled with a laugh.

“Did you really just say that? You’re an odd one Stilinski. Interesting, but odd.”

Stiles could believe what he was hearing. Lydia Martin actually thought that he was interesting. Maybe this could actually happen. Maybe he could actually win the affections of this girl that he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember. Maybe it wasn’t all just a silly crush. Maybe she felt the same way that he did but there was always just something in the way.

“By the way, I wanted to thank you for my gift. It was very thoughtful.”

“Oh. Uh, you’re welcome. I worked really hard on it.”

His heart was pounding. At this point he thought it was going to burst through his chest and slide on the floor and stop right at Lydia’s feet. That would be his luck. Stiles must have been lost in his own thoughts, because before he knew it Lydia was placing the tray back onto the counter and is wrapping her arms around him.

“Thanks for coming Stiles, it really means a lot.”

Stiles can’t even wrap his head around what’s happening. His arms are frozen at his side until he finally defrosts and hugs her back. He closes his eyes breathing in her scent. Lydia has always smelled just as good as she looks but being this close he can really pick apart the fragrance. It was light like a feather almost, a lavender sandalwood with a hint of lilac. He can’t help but wonder if she gardens in her free time, the way she smells it’s almost as if it’s her permanent scent.

The hug ends way too soon for him as he eyes snap open from the absence of her touch. Lydia leans back in. Stiles can see her coming as if in slow motion with lips pursed.

_Oh god. Is this really happening? Is Lydia Martin really going to kiss me? Oh god I’m going to pass out._

He prepared himself for impact but it wasn’t needed. Just as she approached his face she turned slightly to press her lips to his cheek. She then picked up the tray shot him a smile and was again left with the sound of her heels while she trekked off into the distance.

Stiles walked back out by the pool slowly. He found Scott and Allison sharing a share near the gates.

_At least they’re not lip locked this time._

He couldn’t help but feel a little defeated. He’d basically ruined his shot with his dream girl and to make matters worse, she was now talking to her ‘ex’ boyfriend. Stiles let out a huff before flopped down on the chair next to the couple.

“So how did it go?”

Allison’s voice was cheerful and bubbly. It kind of made Stiles sick, at least at the moment it was.

“It must have gone well judging by the lipstick on your cheek.”

He’d forgotten all about the kiss on his cheek already. Maybe he was overacting. Or maybe he wasn’t. He watched Lydia lead Jackson back into the house, their fingers interlocked. Everyone knows what interlocked fingers mean. He let out another sigh.

Scott knew exactly what was bothering Stiles by the look on his face. He nudged Stiles with his foot.

“Hey cheer up buddy.”

Stiles could hear his words but they didn’t really mean anything. He felt hollow. As if someone had sucked any semblance of happiness that he could even potentially have out of him. He just wanted to go home and get started on a new section of course work, it would help him get his mind off of things. Everything was becoming overwhelming, the massive amount of people laughing, dancing, and having fun. Stiles just felt like a black hole sucking all of the joy away from anyone that got close enough to him.

Stiles finally decided it was better for him to just leave. He made up some bogus excuse about having a massive amount of homework to do and helping his dad clean out the attic the next day and headed for his jeep. Once he was in his driveway he just sat there. He had to have been sitting there a while because he was still there when his dad pulled up. Stiles remembers him tapping on the window and him rolling it down for them to exchange words. He told his dad that he was okay and that he’d be inside soon.

That night he looked up at ceiling from his floor thinking about all of the moments that lead him to this particular point. Maybe it was his fault for nursing this crush for so long on such a hopeless cause.

_No it’s not bad being a romantic. No matter how hopeless it might be. It’s better to believe in love than not at all._

He spent so long the floor that he just pulled his pillows and comforter on the floor with him. He couldn’t help but think to himself, that no matter how bad he was feeling right now there was only three months until graduation and then college. College would be astronomically better.

\--

It had been a few weeks since, as Stiles calls it, ‘the incident’ at Lydia’s party and Stiles was showing great progress. He wasn’t putting on a fake face just to get by. He’d admit to himself that every time he’d talk to Lydia and Jackson together it stung a little but he was going to need some time to fully accept it.

Stiles was really just focusing all of his attention on school and not letting his grades slips at the final stretch to the finish line. It turned out to be the best distraction for him really, so much that Scott was starting to get pissed off at how he kept ditching him to do homework. Of course Scott had an elegant plan of how to get Stiles’ mind off of his schoolwork.

Has Stiles ever mentioned how Scott’s plans never work out for him? Yeah well, they never work out well for any parties involved. This time wasn’t any different.

Stiles was leaving the library late one evening when Scott called. He was going on and on about how Stiles never did anything anymore but avoid people by diving into work. Even if that were true, which is was, Stiles wasn’t going to admit it.

“Well I have the solution to all of your virgin woes!”

“Scott! I told you that in confidence.”

“Whatever. Check the e-mail I just sent you.”

Stiles tossed his bag into his car. He was standing alone in the parking lot, he had to have been the last person other than the librarian to leave.

“Hold on.”

He flipped over to his e-mail to find an ad for several escort services. Stiles could feel his face flush red with embarrassment.

“I am not going to lose my virginity to a prostitute!”

“They’re escorts. There’s a difference.”

“Oh like changing the name is supposed to make it classier?”

“Well they’re better looking than your run of the mill prostitute.”

“Goodbye Scott.”

He hung up the phone and hopped into his jeep with a huff. Stiles couldn’t believe Scott.

_An escort. Really Scott?_

He looked back over the ads again, this time really looking at the models that each place had to offer.

_Well maybe…No_

He shook his head back and forth, shaking the thoughts out his head. Stiles might have said no with his mouth but he didn’t delete the e-mail.

_Who knows, might be a good last resort._


End file.
